Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-4(-11+4n)-3(-2n+9)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-4(}\gray{-11+4n}{)} - 3(-2n+9) $ $ {44-16n} - 3(-2n+9) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 44-16n {-3(}\gray{-2n+9}{)} $ $ 44-16n + {6n-27} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-16n + 6n} + {44 - 27}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-10n} + {44 - 27}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-10n} + {17}$ The simplified expression is $-10n+17$